


Someone Told Me

by mishhcollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Sick!Castiel, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhcollins/pseuds/mishhcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets sick and Dean takes care of the former angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Told Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [有人对我说](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615694) by [echosapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echosapple/pseuds/echosapple)



> hello I've been gone for a while, but now I have returned and I come baring destiel feels (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> the title isn't really all that relevant to the story, it's just the title of a song I was listening to while writing this - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EC7Re8cczj0  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL <3
> 
> UPDATE: here is a chinese translation that [echosapple](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6615694) very kindly did for me! it also comes with some gorgeous fan art <3 archiveofourown.org/works/6615694

Cas was human, and kind of a bad one at that. He had observed humanity for almost forever, but to actually become human for him was a completely new ballpark. The brothers had immediately taken him in as they didn’t know how he would cope with his new found mortality, and they were glad that they had. It was like taking care of a child and he had to be supervised a lot of the time. Dean was getting a kick out of looking after the former angel, however, and Cas seemed to cling to Dean as a security blanket and mentor. Dean was still coming to terms with himself that he might have feelings for Cas and having him by his side almost 24/7 was nice. Dean enjoyed taking care of people and nurturing them – it probably stemmed from when he would have look after Sammy when they were both kids. He would have to teach Cas the more mundane tasks of being human, such as brushing your teeth twice a day and remembering to wash your hands after every toilet trip. However, he also got to show him the pleasures, such as good food and beer. Cas had taken to reading a lot and enjoyed spending his time with his head in a book. He also enjoyed the small comfort of being wrapped up in blanket (or multiple blankets in his case).

This, however, was something that neither brothers had anticipated, surprisingly.

Cas jerked awake in a fit of coughs, his chest rattling and burning as he spluttered. When he managed to settle a little, panic started to set in as he couldn’t breathe through his nose properly. His skin felt sensitive and his muscles ached.  
“Dea-” he began to shout for the elder Winchester but was cut off as his voice failed him and he was set into another fit of coughs.  
“Dean!” He tried again, the coughing seeming to have cleared his throat a little more but his voice was still hoarse and it hurt to talk. He got no answer, which he kind of expected as his voice was barely above a whisper. Groaning into the pillow, he managed to roll himself out of his bed, the cold floor on his bare feet was that much colder on his sensitive skin as he hissed a little at the contact. He gathered his duvet, wrapping himself up into it as he shuffled out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. Cas was pleased to find both brothers already up as they sat at the dining room table with a mug of coffee each.  
“Dean.” Cas groaned, his chest rattling a little more.  
“Cas? Man, you look like hell.” He looked up at the former angel, taking in his pale complexion and lifting himself from his seat almost immediately to get a closer look at the other man.  
“I think I’m dying.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I-” he could barely even start his next sentence before he started coughing again.  
“Alright, alright,” Dean rubbed at Cas’ back through the duvet, “sounds like you have a cold.”  
Cas didn’t want to risk talking and instead opted for giving the hunter a fearful expression. Dean chuckled lightly before leading Cas to sit at the dining table across from Sam.  
“You’re not dying, Cas. You’re just sick, it’s a part of being human.” Dean told him, but Cas didn’t seem convinced; he definitely felt like he was dying. How did humans go through this?  
“I’ll fix you up some soup and a mug of your favourite tea, they’ll help with your throat. Just sit tight, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
Cas curled himself up on the chair, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping both the blanket and his arms around them. It wasn’t long until Dean returned with a bowl of hot soup and some tea, placing them in front of Cas.  
“After you finish this I’ll run a shower for you. That should help a little with your blocked nose and your muscles are probably sore too.”  
“Everything hurts.” Cas moaned around a mouthful of soup. It only slightly hurt his sensitive throat, but it felt more good than bad and aided in him being able to speak without being thrown into a fit of more coughing.  
“I know, buddy, it’ll pass eventually. Did you feel any different yesterday?”  
“My throat was a little itchier than it usually was, but I passed it off as nothing.”  
Dean kept a hand on Cas’ shoulder to try and comfort him as the dark haired man slowly got through the soup and tea.  
“The joys of being human, right?” Sam joked and Dean chuckled. Sam could only smirk as he watched his brother nurture and look after Cas. He already knew about Dean's feelings for him, even if he hadn't admitted them to him yet. He knew his brother too well to not recognise the face of when he's head-over-heels, although he doesn't often recall Dean ever being that attached to someone; he was more of a 'love-them-and-leave-them' type of guy. He'd probably only seen this look once or twice, but even then it wasn't the same look that he gave Cas. He wasn't going to push his brother into spilling his feelings, but he hoped that maybe Dean would come to him to tell him himself or that he and Cas would figure it out between themselves. Sam didn't have any problem with it either and would always accept his brother. He could see, as he watched Dean from across the table, the uncertainty in his eyes as he watched his angel; the small fight going on inside his head on whether to react on instinct or not - that instinct being to just hold Cas and kiss him and tell him everything would be okay.  
The sound of the bowl being pushed across the table pulled Sam from his thoughts. He looked over at his brother and the former angel as Cas pushed the bowl away, tightening the blanket around himself and giving a small sniff.  
“You’re starting to look a little better already.” Dean spoke to Cas, his hand hadn’t moved from his shoulder the entire time. It was true too, as a small amount of colour had returned to Cas’ face.  
“Alright, c’mon, let’s get you that shower.” Dean pried his hand away from Cas’ shoulder, replacing it with the bowl of emptied soup and moving it into the sink. Cas huffed his way out of his seat, snuffling as he shuffled behind Dean, following him out of the kitchen and through the bunker halls to the shower.  
“I hate to break it to you, buddy, but you’re gonna have to ditch the blanket.” Dean chuckled as they entered the shower room. Dean reached into the stall and turned the shower on, testing out the temperature a few times before turning back to the other man. Cas sulked his way out of the blanket, handing it into Dean’s waiting arms.  
“Make sure that water ain’t too hot for you.” Dean spoke and Cas poked his hand into the stream of water, making a small grunt that Dean wasn’t sure was approval or not. Considering he didn’t jerk his hand away, he guessed the temperature was alright.  
“Wait here 2 minutes.” Dean said before he quickly jogged from the showers to his bedroom, sifting through his drawers for a spare pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, before he returned back to Cas.  
“I’m gonna leave you some spare clothes on the radiator here along with a towel, alright?” Dean spoke as he laid the fresh clothes out onto a radiator next to him. Cas nodded before Dean left once more, shutting the door behind him and leaving him to it. Cas stripped of his clothing which was slightly damp from sweating and didn’t smell all that pleasant. He shuffled into the shower stall, sighing as the warm water hit his skin, soothing his aching muscles. The steam was helping to unblock his nose slightly as he stood under the spray for a few minutes, just appreciating the warmth and pressure of it. He then began the task of washing his hair and his sweat-slicked skin. He felt so much fresher and a lot less gross as he lathered up and rinsed off the bubbles from his skin. He eventually parted with the shower as he turned it off and stepped out of the stall, grabbing his towel from the radiator and wrapping himself in the soft warmth. He quickly dried himself off and then dressed in the clean clothes before he made his way out of the shower room and toward his room. When Cas walked into his room, he saw Dean placing a glass of water on his bedside table along with some type of medication. Dean turned as he heard footsteps and his stomach twisted in a pleasant way as he took in Cas’ appearance. He hadn’t noticed, but in his rush to get the other man some clothes, he’d picked up his favourite Led Zeppelin t-shirt that was slightly worn, the lettering fading on the shirt from over-use. Seeing Cas in his clothes made something within Dean feel oddly domestic.  
“Uhm,” Dean cleared his throat, “I got you some water and Tylenol. It’ll help with your throat.”  
Cas moved past the hunter and sat down on the side of the bed as he picked up the water and took the medication.  
“Thank you, Dean.” He rasped, placing the glass back on the table before smiling up at the other man.  
“Hey, it’s no problem, man. You should probably rest up, get your strength back.”  
“I will do that.”  
Dean smiled at Cas before he turned to leave. He felt a sudden grip on his wrist, preventing him from leaving and he looked back at the source to see Cas’ hand wrapped around him.  
“Stay,” the former angel whispered, “please.”  
“Yeah…alright.” Dean kicked off his shoes and moved around to the other side of the bed, sitting up against the headboard as Cas did the same next to him.  
“I think it’s about time I introduced you to the wonders of Netflix, Cas.” Dean smiled as he relaxed back.  
“Okay, Dean.” He smiled at his hunter as he also relaxed into his spot.

The pair ended up watching Netflix for the rest of the day, and as said day progressed and they binge-watched multiple shows, both men gradually moved closer and closer to each other before they were both shoulder-to-shoulder and slouched on the bed. They both ended up falling asleep this way, but neither complained when they woke up with one wrapped in the arms of the other. Cas, however, was already feeling a million times better as he was snuggled in his hunter’s arms and almost completely forgot about his cold.


End file.
